Superhéros
by Skadia
Summary: Charlie Bradbury est une femme très persuasive. Et elle n'a pas envie d'aller seule au Comic Con... (Ficlette idiote)


Superheros

Dean Winchester avait rarement l'occasion de s'admirer dans un miroir. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il le faisait il était plutôt ravi de ce qu'il y voyait. Son reflet ce jour là avait de quoi le rendre particulièrement fier, au moins assez pour ignorer que oh bon sang de bon dieu ce pantalon n'était pas à sa taille. Dans aucun univers un truc aussi serré ne pouvait être à sa taille.

« T'es beau Winchester » commenta Charlie derrière lui en l'aidant à enfiler une veste en cuir noir dont Dean aurait juré qu'elle était au moins deux tailles trop petites, comme tout ce qu'il portait.

« J'suis serré surtout. » grogna-t-il en se tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre devant le grand miroir pour vérifier si la veste ne faisait pas trop de plis et si ses fesses étaient aussi exposées en réalité qu'il en avait l'impression. C'était le cas.

Charlie sourit. « Tu peux toujours opter pour du spandex tu sais... »

« Non ! » cria-t-il presque en serrant sa veste contre lui. « Jamais Charlie tu m'entends, Jamais de spandex tant que je vivrai dans ce corps ! »

Dean était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour Charlie mais le spandex c'était hors limite. D'accord, quelques mois plus tôt, aller au Comic Con était hors limite. Aller au comic con déguisé en Batman était encore hors limite quelques semaines plus tôt.

En fait ça avait été hors limite jusqu'au jour ou Charlie avait essayé son propre costume de Wonder Woman. Toute la partie de Dean qui avait dragué des filles pendant des décennies avait alors opté d'un commun accord pour l'option où il pourrait être présent pour arracher les yeux ou les mains de quiconque s'approcherait d'elle.

Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'une Charlie qui ne se ressemblait plus vraiment parce qu'elle avait mis des lentilles de contact d'un bleu perturbant et une perruque noire qui la faisait paraître très pâle. Elle ne portait pas le costume classique de WonderWoman. Elle avait dessiné le sien et l'avait fait réaliser en différents cuirs et en pièces métalliques qui cliquetaient quand elle bougeait. Elle y avait ajouté une jupe ( trop courte de l'avis de Dean) faite de plusieurs pans de cuir écailleux clouté où elle avait fait intégrer différentes armes dont une épée et un fouet doré. Son plastron rouge foncé, à défaut d'être à l'épreuve des balles était à l'épreuve des coups de poings, Sam avait testé. Le double W qui ornait son décolleté brillait tellement que Dean aurait presque pu se voir dedans.

Les gros bracelets métalliques qu'elle portait aux poignets avaient été légèrement altérés pour lui permettre d'y glisser des couteaux de lancer. Castiel, les yeux plongés dans un comic lui avait fait remarquer que Wonder Woman ne se battait pas avec des couteaux mais Charlie avait sourit et déclaré qu'on pouvait être qui on veut au Comic Con.

« Et Wonder Moi, elle se bat avec des couteaux ! »

Aucun des trois homes n'avait trouvé de meilleur argument. Et Dean avait simplement fait remarquer qu'avec un costume pareil, quelqu'un allait essayer de la voler. Elle lui avait adressé un gentil sourire. « T'as qu'à venir me protéger Batman ! »

Dean n'avait comprit qu'après coup que le seul univers où Charlie lui proposerait de la protéger était celui où elle le manipulait pour l'embarquer de force au Comic Con. En temps normal elle aurait déjà entreprit de lui tirer une balle dans le genou pour avoir émis cette idée. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et ne s'en remettait toujours pas des semaines après.

Dean Winchester. Au Comic Con.

Yeup, définitivement un univers alternatif. Mais définitivement un où il était sexy. Hyper sexy même décida-t-il en s'admirant une dernière fois. Il avait catégoriquement refusé la cape et le spandex, une question de dignité. Mais Charlie avait une imagination sans limite quand il s'agissait des super héros. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait vêtu de son T shirt Batman et d'un pantalon en cuir tellement moulant qu'il était certain qu'on pouvait voir ses muscles bouger quand il marchait. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Connaissant Charlie c'était sans doute totalement prémédité. Les bottes de combat qu'il portait étaient en cuir noir parfaitement luisantes et très confortables, et la cape avait été remplacée par cette veste en cuir qui n'avait rien de pratique. Elle était juste bien coupée, belle et d'après Charlie « enfin un truc à ta taille ! »

D'où la rousse connaissait elle sa taille, Dean ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir.

Il boucla une ceinture multipoches autour de sa taille et enfila des gants en souriant à son reflet. Sexy.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide » dit Castiel en entrant dans la pièce le regard penché sur ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un instrument de torture. Mais Dean ne regardait pas vraiment les liens de cuir entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus, le torse nu de Castiel ou les longues ailes qu'il tenait à la main. Charlie l'aida à enfiler le harnais en cuir fauve et le boucla sur son sternum avec une attache rouge et luisante ornée d'une tête de faucon noire.

« Bouge pour voir ? » Castiel bougea , entraînant avec lui les ailes désormais attachées dans son dos. Elles étaient constituées de plumes gris acier qui reflétaient légèrement la lumière et qui avaient l'air plus agressives que douces.

Castiel poussa délicatement Dean pour se contempler dans le miroir et, d'où il était, le chasseur pouvait le voir sous les deux angles. Son dos presque entièrement caché par les ailes qui lui tombaient au milieu des mollets, et son torse à peine couvert par le harnais dans le miroir. Tout à fait inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à Dean, Castiel enfila un masque du même cuir fauve que les sangles de son harnais, son visage disparut sous le bec pointu, sauf ses yeux bleus. Il sourit.

« J'aime beaucoup ce personnage. » dit il.

Dean hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Lui, ce qu'il aimait beaucoup c'était tait le pantalon vert forêt qui disparaissait dans des bottes au genou de la même teinte fauve que le harnais.

« Je vais voir si Sam s'en sors » dit Charlie en s'éclipsant.

Par la suite, et même sous la torture, Dean aurait été absolument incapable d'expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé plaqué au mur par Castiel. L'explication la plus logique aurait sans doute impliqué un combat pour déterminer qui de Batman ou de Hawkman sortirait vainqueur d'une confrontation. Et peut être que Dean avait été trop distrait par la quantité monumentale de peau nue de Castiel pour réellement se défendre... Ou peut être que Hawkman était réellement plus fort que Batman...

« J'aime beaucoup ton costume » commenta Castiel contre son cou en le maintenant plaqué au mur, tout son corps pressé contre celui de Dean. Le chasseur n'avait pas grand chose à répondre.

« J'imagine que c'est le moment où je réclame le prix du vainqueur ? »

« Et ça serait quoi ? » demanda Dean en se faisant une note mentale de rectifier les connaissances de Charlie sur son anatomie. Ce pantalon n'était pas une mais deux tailles trop petit ! Et il rétrécissait !

« J'ai quelques idées... » murmura l'ange en jouant avec l'ourlet du t shirt de Dean.

« Je crois... Qu'on a pas trop de temps... Sam et Charlie... » protesta le chasseur. Le visage de Castiel était caché par son masque mais rien que ses yeux indiquèrent à Dean qu'avec ce qu'il avait en tête, il serait chanceux s'il n'explosait pas en moins de cinq minutes.

Quand l'ange se laissa glisser à genoux, sa bouche suivant le mouvement le long du torse de Dean, et que ses ailes se répandirent en flaque de plume autour de leurs pieds, Dean rectifia mentalement son estimation à trois minutes. Trois minutes et vingt secondes tout au plus...

« Un escabeau ! C'est un escabeau qu'il me faudrait pour atteindre tes yeux espèce de yéti ! » entendirent ils Charlie rouspéter depuis le couloir dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Sam entra dans la pièce suivit de Charlie/Wonder Woman qui tenait un masque vert dans les mains et levait les bras en l'air dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir le passer sur les yeux de Sam.

Quelque part au court des trente dernières années, Dean avait perdu de vue la croissance de Sam. Saleté de puberté ! Il se rappelait d'un temps lointain où Sam était un môme normal, pas... Hulk ! La plupart du temps, Sam disparaissait sous de multiples couches de vêtement et Dean pouvait continuer de le considérer comme un mioche gaulé comme une asperge. C'était beaucoup plus difficile quand son frère se trimbalait dans un costume de GreenLantern. Sincèrement si Dean se trouvait mal à l'aise dans ses fringues trop petites (ou à sa taille selon le point de vue), Sam aurait du … non techniquement Sam ne pouvait pas rentrer dans CE costume. Il était intégralement constitué d'un matériau qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier, moulant, souple et manifestement assez épais pour que Sam ne se sente pas nu. Du moins Dean l'espérait. Parce que si Sam pouvait se déplacer en toute nonchalance alors qu'il ne portait basiquement qu'une combinaison de plongée verte et noire, cela disait beaucoup de choses sur son petit frère que Dean ne voulait pas savoir.

« Assis ! » grogna Charlie, lassée de courir après Sam son masque à la main.

Dean sourit en voyant son frère obéir.

Il avait visité un certain nombre d'univers parallèles, de réalités alternatives, et vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Mais aucune qui lui fasse autant plaisir que de voir WonderWoman attacher soigneusement le masque de Green Lantern sur le visage ravi de Sam.

Il existait peut être une dimension, un monde où Sam était allé au comic con tout les ans depuis son adolescence, un monde où il n'était pas le héros mais y jouait juste. Mais Dean ne voulait pas le savoir. Là, tout de suite, il était parfaitement content du monde dans lequel il vivait.

Le reste de la journée lui sembla flou, sauf l'instant où, dans les couloirs de la convention, entre deux stands qui vendaient des choses dont Dean n'aurait pas soupçonné l'existence, il croisa Wonder Woman tenant Supergirl par la taille. Il lui fallut vérifier à deux fois pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Charlie. Elle se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Plus tard il reçut un message ( Dieu bénisse la ceinture de Batman d'avoir autant de poches ! Dean songeait sérieusement à l'intégrer à sa garde robe à temps plein) : « Si tu ne marques pas au Comic Con, tu n'as aucune chance de marquer ailleurs. »

Il sourit.

Quelque part dans les allées du Comic Con, Green Lantern expliquait l'histoire de chaque super héros à Hawkman, et Batman envoyait un texto.

« Déjà fait Princesse. »

Quelque part dans les allées du Comic Con, Wonder Woman plaquait Supergirl contre un étal pour lui raconter un tout nouveau genre d'aventures au creux de l'oreille.


End file.
